Dragons and Flames
by ksha2222 aGoddess on her knees
Summary: ..Discontinued.. Two people have run off and gotten marriedWho? Where? When?Are there Dragons eating people? HermoineRon HarryMarySue DracoGinny Short Awnser to a challenge fic


Dragons and Flames  
  
  
  
Harry, Hermoine, Ginny and, Ron got on the train to Hogwarts its their seventh year and Ginny's sixth and they couldn't wait to start. Even thou Harry was enjoying his summer with Sirius his godfather who was freed last year after a fight with some Death-Eaters the loyal minions of Voldemort. They had captured Pettigrew/Worm Tail who was the one really responsible for Lilly and James's deaths. Harry discovered over the summer that Sirius was rich he bought Harry a whole new wardrobe and the newest broom stick the FB180/FireBolt180 the coolest racing broom ever. Sirius even bought Ron one since he became the Quidditch Team Caption he was like the new Oliver Wood.  
  
Harry sat alone as Ron and Hermoine snuggled together even thou they fight a lot their a good couple. Harry made a face at them and their kissy face talk and through one of the trains pillows at them. The pillow hit Ron in the forehead he laughed and through it back and started an all out pillow fight. "Hey stop it your going to break something," lectured Hermoine in till Ron accidentally smacked her in the face with one. Everyone froze Hermoine looked pissed "Now Hermoine don't get mad…" said Ron. she grinned evilly as she pick up a pillow and with a battle cry she tackled Ron to the ground.  
  
"Hey what's all this noise?" someone yelled. Suddenly the compartment door slide open and there stood Draco. Crabbe and Goyle weren't with him because over the years he's gotten stronger and taller but so has Harry and Ron even thou Ron is taller then Harry Draco's still an inch taller. Hermoine blushed in embarrassment noticing that she was straddling Ron's waist in a very compromising position. "Oh! Its just the Mud Blood and Weasel giving away a free show" drawled Draco. Harry growled causing Draco to look at him "WOW isn't my luck good? THE famous Potter…the only Potter," said Draco. Harry slowly reached for his wand Draco turned his attention to Ginny he stared straight into her eyes and winked Ginny blushed and turned away. "Well good bye losers see you later but I wish I wouldn't" said Draco slamming the door closed before Harry could do anything.  
  
Hermoine climb off Ron and glared at the now closed door "He's a real pig!" said Hermoine everyone agreed except for Ginny. Everyone starred at Ginny waiting for her to say something.  
  
"Yeah a real…pig," she said not sounding very enthusiastic but no one noticed except for Hermoine she had an understanding face. They got off the train and rode the carriages to the great hall where the watch the sorting ceremony for what seemed like the hundredth time. But while they weir eating something different and un-expected happened Cho-Chag walked up.  
  
"Hello Harry" said Cho batting her eyelashes and turning on the charm. Harry blushed this is the first time she's ever noticed him. "Maybe we can get together sometime and you know…go on a date" said Cho. Harry was so busy gaping at her he only nodded. "Great!!!" said Cho she smiled and walked off.  
  
"She's got more balls then you" stated Ron  
  
"Shut-up!!!" yelled Harry as they started to ruff house. Hermoine rolled her eyes  
  
"Men" she muttered Ginny nodded  
  
Months later Harry and Cho Chang started dating everyone knew it was in the paper and Cho seemed to love all the attention she was getting being Harry's girlfriend. But things get stranger Ginnys been going missing for hours at a time sometimes almost a whole day. Everyone was getting worried about her so Hermoine was assigned the grueling task of watching her. But for some reason she always gets away that's what Hermoine says. Dracos been avoiding them you'd think they would like that but it only made them nervous.  
  
"HE'S UP TO SOMETHING I KNOW IT!!!" yelled Ron as they walked to potions  
  
"Quit" hissed Hermoine that started an all out fight. Harry sighed and buried his head in his hands as he walked it was giving him a headache. Suddenly BAMM!!! Harry crashed into someone books went flying everywhere. Hermoine and Ron kept on walking to busy fighting to notice that Harry was gone. One hit Harry on the head and he winced rubbing the top of his head her looked up to see the person he ran into. His breath caught sitting before him was the cutest girl he'd ever seen she had long black hair and violet eyes. She stood up muttering apologies as she picked his books up Harry stood up and helped. She handed the books she had pick up to him she gasped when she looked at him.  
  
"Your Harry Potter!!!" she said Harry blushed  
  
'Think of Cho…Think of Cho…You have a girlfriend' Harry thought over and over as he starred into her eyes. But she seemed really un-comfortable in his stare  
  
"Oh!!! I have to go" she said and ran off down the hallway. Harry shook him self out of it and continued to potions when he got there he was late.  
  
"Mr. Potter glade to see that you have deicide we are worthy of your company" sneered Snape the Slytherins snickered. Harry showed no emotion as he took his seat it was a trick he picked up over the years it really ticked Snape off to look un-caring. "Twenty-five points from Gryffindor" Growled Snape and he went on with the lesson.  
  
"Where did you go? Asked Ron  
  
"I meet…"Started Harry  
  
"Mr. Potter BE QUITE!!!" yelled Snape just then the door opened and Dumbledore stepped in with the girl Harry bumped into. Dumbledore walked up to the front of the class and whispered something into Snapes ear. Snape went pale and nodded his head Dumbledore smile kindly and turned to the class.  
  
"We have a new student I know its unusual to have new students coming in seventh year and half way through the year but I hope you'll treat Miss. Kate Thomson like one of your own class mates and a fellow Gryffindor" said Dumbledore he patted her on the back and walked out of the class room closing the door behind him.  
  
She smiled nervously at the class everyone was whispering and laughing came from the Slytherins 'That cant be good' Kate thought.  
  
"Sit over there" said Snape pointing to the only empty seat which was next to Neville. (A/N: Can you blame them?^^;) She sat down and smiled at Neville he blushed and turned away. "POTTER" barked Snape "If you like looking at her so much I'll assign you the honor of showing her around after dinner" said Snape not sounding sarcastic at all but ironic. Realizing he had been starring he looked away turning beat red and so did Kate. Harry puzzled over what he didn't know and he hated being left out on something. (A/N: How do you think he finds trouble?^_~)  
  
Fast Forward To After Dinner:  
  
"And this is the Head Masters Office" said Harry pointing at the gargoyle entrance.  
  
"Yes I know I was there this morning," said Kate she looked at the floor shyly  
  
"Oh! O.K. then lets move on," said Harry as they started walking again. Suddenly Cho ran up Harry grinned and waved her over. Cho looked at Kate and gave her a cunning smile that said I know all your secrets Kate looked away.  
  
"Harry we need to talk" said Cho as she started to pull him away.  
  
"Wait here Kate I have to talk with my girl friend," said Harry. Kate nodded but avoids eye contact with Cho. Once they were far away enough that Kate couldn't hear Cho spoke.  
  
"Harry I'm breaking up with you for Draco he's richer and his parents are ALIVE and powerful I'm done enjoying your spot light its over" said Cho heartlessly she flipped her hair and practically skipped off like she was happy crushing Harry's heart. (A/N: I HATE CHO*Grrrrrrrr*) Harry stood shocked and walked back to Kate looking miserable like he's been through hell and back.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Kate looking concerned  
  
"Cho broke up with me," said Harry sounding really up-set  
  
"Harry it looks like you need to sit down lets go to the common room," said Kate Harry nodded sadly Kate put an arm around him for emotional support as they walked back. When they got back Harry poured his heart out to Kate and told her all about it and Kate listened like a good friend since his other friends were off snuggling somewhere.  
  
"And she didn't even care about me the whole time" said Harry Kate hugged him and patted him on the back. Harry pulled away a little to look into her eyes he leaned in and kissed her. Kate pulled away  
  
"Harry" said Kate sounding surprised  
  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that," said Harry. Kate looked at him for a minute then spoke.  
  
"Its alright Harry its just I don't want to be the re-bound girl but if you want we can try again when your over Cho" said Kate. Harry smiled and pulled her into a tight hug then he went to bed happy to find someone who cared for him that way.  
  
A month later Kate and Harry were dating and Harry couldn't be happier with it they even went on double dates with Hermoine and Ron. Cho and Draco were dating but lately he has been ignoring Cho and spacing out in class everyone noticed including the Hufflepuffs. Ginny's been sneaking around at night so Harry, Hermoine, Kate and, Ron deicide to watch the entrance to see what she's up to. Before they set out Harry found a tattered brown box on his bed he opened it to find a note and a bottle of clear liquid. He read the note…  
  
Dear. Potter  
  
I know we have never gotten along but I owe you a wizard's debt so this is my pay meant it's not much but it's all I can do. This is a truth potion use it to find out whose trustworthy.  
  
-Worm Tail  
  
Harry read it over to make sure he read it right he took the potion to Hermoine to get her to test it with spells to see if it's the real thing. It passed it was the real thing he smiled and only told Kate and Ron about it to.  
  
They hide out in the hall and waited for Ginny to arrive for once and for all they will know what's up. The shadows danced around from the torches light and to people could be seen the end of the hallway walking this way. It was Ginny and Draco they couldn't believe it they stopped in front of the portrait entrance to the Gryffindor common room. Then said there good-byes and gave a long kiss good-night Draco smiled and walked away heading to the Slytherin common room. Ron was boiling mad and Hermoine had this look on her face like she knew all the time. Harry was plane shocked and Kate was just as surprised Ron stood up Harry made a grab for him but it was to late. Ron marched over to Ginny and it did not look good.  
  
"Ron!" said Ginny sounding shocked and angered. But by the look on his face she knew he saw it all.  
  
"Ginny how could you? I saw you kissing that slim bucket He's a good for nothing piece of dirt and is probably only using you!!!" said Ron. Harry and the rest came out from their hiding spots. Ginny looked at each and everyone and looked disappointed. She turned to Ron last she looked very angry with him.  
  
"Using me for what? Money" she said coldly.  
  
"NO!!! To get at Harry or someone else" spat Ron. Ginny looked hurt she would never put her friends in danger.  
  
"I'm a big girl Ron and I can look after my self," said Ginny. She started to stomp off  
  
"I'M GOING TO DO ALL I CAN TO PULL YOU TWO A PART!!!" Ron yelled after her she slammed the portrait closed. Harry and Kate winced at his volume and words  
  
'This is not good' Thought Harry shaking his head (A/N: Poor Harry and Kate at ground zero to^^;) Ron stomped off mad down the hallway  
  
"I'll get him," said Kate she started off after him but Harry stopped her.  
  
"Don't forget this" said Harry and handed her the marauder's map Kate kissed him on the cheek then said thanx and took off after Ron.  
  
The next day Harry and Hermoine thought of a plan on today's Hogshead trip they'd slip some truth potion into Dracos Butter beer and ask him if he really cared for Ginny. It was the perfect plan well…that's what they thought. When they got there they didn't expect to find Kate sitting there talking to Draco. Harry shook it off she was only trying to find out about Ginny. He gave the potion and invisibility cloak to Hermoine she put on the cloak and snuck behind the counter. She put a drop in one of the cups of Butter beer on the tray that had their table number. The waitress brushed by Hermoine almost knocking her over Hermoine scowled beneath the cloak and crept back to Harry.  
  
Hermoine told Harry she put it in the one closest to Draco on the tray so he'd reach for that one. Hermoine watch to her horror as Kate took the one meant for Draco Kate took a sip feeling a magical tingle go through her she panicked and ran out of the bar.  
  
"I'll go tell her what's in it so she doesn't panic" said Harry getting up and going after her. Harry saw her up the road a little so he walked that way. "Kate?" called Harry she stopped and turned around  
  
"My names not Kate" she said. Her eyes widened in horror she clamped her hands over her mouth.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Harry. Harry looked her over this is the girl he called and loved Kate.  
  
"Kate is not my real name it was made up by Dumbledore so not to raise panic in the school" she said against her will. Harry was shocked but he had to know what is her real name.  
  
"What's your real name?" asked Harry. She went pale she knew that was next she started crying but she said it anyway.  
  
"Rose Tom Marvolo Riddle" she said. She fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands. Harry walked up to her and kneeling he pulled her into a tight hug  
  
"I don't care what your name is as long as you love me," said Harry. She sobbed and hugged him back  
  
"I love you Harry I could never hurt you," said Rose. Harry knew she wasn't lying even if she hadn't drunk the truth potion so he pulled her into a long and deep kiss.  
  
Back in the bar Hermoine watched Draco drink his un-tainted Butter beer in silence and deep thought. Suddenly Ginny walked in with a small bag on her shoulder Draco smiled and they walked out together hand in hand.  
  
After they left they went missing for two days everyone in the school was going nuts and very jumpy. They blamed their disappearance on Voldemort Ron was really worried believing Draco had kidnapped her he was ready to kill. Hermoine and Ron were shocked to say the least about Rose/Kate but they accepted her and started to call her Rose. Rose assured Ron that Draco really cared for Ginny and that before they disappeared she had talked to him. Of course Ron wouldn't believe her he was too stuck-up into his grudge against Draco. Dumbledore had sent out a small search party for them yesterday but wouldn't let Harry and he rest go because they were the main targets of Voldemort.  
  
Just then Dumbledore walked up and told them to come to his office after lunch to talk he looked like he was just told a funny joke. After lunch Harry, Ron, Rose, and, Hermoine went to his office they opened the door to find Ginny and Draco sitting beside each other. Ginny was tackle by hugs from Rose and Hermoine while Ron glared at Draco. Harry was hoping that he didn't have used his wand on Ron if he started something before the got an expiation.  
  
"Sit down please Ginny and Draco have something to tell you," said Dumbledore. Everyone sat down and waited  
  
"Draco and me are married we got married one day ago" said Ginny. Everything was quite suddenly Ron jump on Draco and started to beat the living snoot out of him. It took everyone to pull him off Dumbledore sighed and started to fix everything that got broken in the scuffle with his magic. Ginny stepped in front of Draco and pointed her wand at Ron  
  
"Ron I don't want to hurt you I love Draco and I'm a grown girl So stop it" said Ginny. Ron looked hurt then angry he walked out of the room Harry, Hermoine, and, Rose stayed. "Well?!!! Aren't you guys mad?" asked Ginny  
  
"Are you sure about this?" said Hermoine looking them over.  
  
"Yes I'm sure more then anything," said Ginny. Hermoine turned to Draco  
  
"Treat her well," said Hermoine. Draco smiled and hugged her and Ginny hugged them and Rose joined into the group hug to. Harry shrugged  
  
"What the hell?" said Harry and joined the hug.  
  
"Can you all let go? I cant breath" came Draco's muffled reply. Everyone laughed and let go they weren't used to this Draco yet.  
  
"I have to go find Ron see you later" said Ginny as she ran off the way Ron went. She found him by the lake deep in thought because he didn't hear her approached so when she cleared her throat he jumped a mile high. "Ron?" started Ginny but Ron stopped her.  
  
"I'm sorry Ginny your right you're a grown girl or should I say women and I was being a slimy git I should respect your wish's I cant protect you forever Its just you're my only sister and I really care about you" said Ron. Ginny gave him a big hug to tell him he's forgiven.  
  
"Come on lets go back," said Ginny pulling him along smiling.  
  
Years later Rose and Harry/Hermoine and Ron/Ginny and Draco were happily married they all stuck together like family but defeated Voldemort as a team.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, places, and, things they belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
I made this for a fanfiction contest called the Candlelight formal I hope they got it when I sent it to them^^  
  
Wish Me Luck!!!  
  
Love: ksha2222  
  
Motto: I plan on taking enough people down with me to be remembered 


End file.
